Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to radio-frequency (RF) modules and devices.
Description of Related Art
RF modules and dies, including power amplifiers, may have various inputs and outputs associated therewith. Multiple input/output lines can result in undesirable routing complexity.